Commando
Commando is the primary antagonist for Caster Bandicoot in the Crash Bandicoot Universe. Co mmando strives toachieve Doctor Neo Cortex's dream of world domination that he had during the Commando Takeover Era. History ''Commando Takeover Era'' Commando's introduction into the Crash Bandicoot Universe began during the Commado Takeover Era, when thousands of people were brain washed by the Cortex Vortex and unwillingly served in the first Cortex Commando Military. When the military was killed off by the Rebel Militia, Commando escaped, removing himself from society until the Selena Era ended. ''Caster Bandicoot Era During the Caster Bandicoot Era, Commando, as he began to call himself, became recognized by law enforcement after robbing several banks throughout the world. With this money, Commando was able to take root in the abandoned Cortex Castle and fix it up to his liking. He then recruited Nina Cortex to aid him in his secret endeavors. With Nina, Commando began to take on bigger operations, including several terrorist attacks, but were all thwarted by Caster. The world was on edge and fearful for the next attack, and countries began to blame other countries for what was going on, and began a time of turmoil for the planet. After a long period of remaining off the grid, Commando began his biggest plot yet: creating the Black Crystals. The Black Crystals, which were created to feed off the fear and turmoil in the world, powered Commando's new, more powerful Cortex Vortex. This Cortex Vortex would fire a laser that would spread all over the world, enslaving the entire planet's population. This plan was again thwarted by Caster, who was able to destroy the Black Crystals in his White Mojo Form. After this failure, Commando disappeared for good, never to be seen again. Characteristics ''Personality Unlike Cortex, Commando is very concentrated on his work, and focuses on his goal. This is evident in perseverance in creating the Black Crystals, and taking over the world in the name of Cortex. He is also very strategic and manipulative. Commando, instead of taking on the world on his own had the world crumble in on itself before making a move. When fighting Caster, Commando seems to have an adapative and graceful movement. This reflects his arrogance and egotistical nature. ''Appearance'' Commando appears as a tall and slender figure wearing a white labcoat that extends from the neck to the feet, with a red and white mask with the 'N' symbol in the very center of the forehead of the mask. Under his mask however, Commando is a sickly-yellow color, with dead, grey eyes. He has thick, long, black hair, probably due to it being unkept under his mask for so long. Legacy Commando really left an impact on the world before disappearing. The once unified and peaceful planet was now divided and in fear, resulting in the collapse of the World Empire, along with the Intergalatic Empire housed on Earth. People in general grew colder and more bitter towards each other and the Bandicoots. The creation of the Black Crystals proved that the Crystals, along with the Gems and Relics, were not that precious, and that the Relic Master was not the only one able to create such objects, resulting in a less-valued view of him throughout the rest of the Caster Bandicoot Era. Category:Villains Category:Caster Bandicoot Era Characters Category:Cortex Commandos Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Caster Bandicoot Era Villains